Episode 106: Emily Blunt
Plot Summary The Muppet friends are very thrilled to have Emily Blunt as their guest star and it's trivia game night in the Muppet Theater. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Emily Blunt's dressing room door and tells her 18 2nds 'til curtain, and Emily thanks him. Scooter notices trivia game buzzers and Emily tells him that they're for trivia game night. * The Super Muppet Telethon ''Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a trivia game buzzer. * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number and it's trivia game night here in the Muppet Theater. * Opening Musical number: Scooter and Fozzie sing ''Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler and Waldorf remember when Scooter and Fozzie performed this song on the 1st season of the original classic Muppet Show when the late Juliet Prowse was their guest star right before her passing at the age of 59 from pancreatic cancer complications. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Robin is framed for stealing a comic magazine, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he would never steal from comic book shops. * Talk Spot: Kermit and his Muppet friends answer trivia questions about popular Muppet movies with Emily being the host. *''The Swedish Chef'' Sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes gingerbread kids and they come to life. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment that they've never seen gingerbread kids running around like that before and that they've never seen a talking gingerbread cake before in their entire life. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Space Monster Zapper *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a flying banana cream pie. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Beauregard as the patient *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler comments that Beauregard should be getting better anytime soon and Waldorf comments that Beauregard should catch up on his bed rest. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger reports about today's sport: soft ball. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to sell baseball tickets and Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to sell maple sausage corn dogs himself. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new creation: the Invisibility Potion, which makes Beaker invisible. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he had a dosage of the invisibility potion and Statler agrees with him and they could never be seen again. *Closing Musical number: Gonzo sings and performs Stand by Me *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler comments to Waldorf that it reminds him of the exact same movie title from 1986 and Waldorf comments to Statler that it reminds him of going to that Ben E. King tribute concert. *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Emily onstage and she thanks them for letting her do trivia game night with them. Transcript * Episode 106: Emily Blunt transcript Category:The Super Muppet Telethon season 1 episodes